Nueva aventura
by Jessie2790
Summary: Ratchet y Clank se están preparando para la navidad pero antes de noche buena ocurre algo inesperado, Clank desaparece y Tachyon regresa y quiere tomar venganza. Esto ocurre después de Ratchet y Clank future a crak in time.
1. Chapter 1

Resume: Ratchet y Clank se están preparando para la navidad pero antes de noche buena ocurre algo inesperado, Clank desaparece y Tachyon regresa y quiere tomar venganza. Esto ocurre después de Ratchet y Clank future a crak in time, también sale el famoso general Alister Azimuth el no muere.

Ratchet and Clank le pertenece a Insomaniac si yo lo fuera dejaría que Ratchet tenga a su familia y que Alister no muera.

* * *

><p>Metrópolis…<p>

¡Clank! Grito un lombax amarillo, con orejas felinas y cola del mismo color.

¿Que pasa Ratchet? Pregunto un pequeño robot de ojos verdes

No puedo poner las luces. Dijo Ratchet

Clank suspiró

Por favor. Suplicó

Vale. Contestó Clank

Después que terminaron de poner los adornos, se fueron a comprar unos helados.

Uff me alegra que termináramos de poner esos adornos, me estaba desesperando. Dijo Ratchet

Ratchet, peleaste con el doctor nefarius para salvarme, venciste al emperador cragmita y ¿no puedes poner un simple adorno de navidad? Dijo Clank

Jeejeje lo siento, pero soy nuevo en esto. Dijo el Lombax

Si, lo que digas. Dijo Clank entonces Clank Sintió que lo estaban observando.

¿Pasa algo malo amigo? Preguntó Ratchet

¿Eh? No Ratchet nada pasa, vamos andando. Dijo Clank

Ratchet arqueo una ceja y suspiró

Si. Dijo

Caminaron un poco pero un ruido los hizo detener.

¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Ratchet

No lo se. Respondió el mini robot

Hmm. Dijo el Lombax

Siguieron adelante pero de la nada un monstruo apareció de las sombra, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, tenia cola como una serpiente, en la frente tenia un cuerno y su piel era escamosa.

¡¿Qué es eso? Gritó Clank

No lo se, sea lo que sea no dejemos que este monstruo asuste a las personas. Contestó Ratchet sacando su omnillave

Clank escuchó Orvus en su cabeza diciéndole algo

"_Clank cuidado, ese monstruo es un lagartogelis del planeta Lagartous. Absorben la energía de sus enemigos hasta dejarlos débiles"_

Ratchet iba a darle un golpe, pero Clank lo hizo detener.

Ratchet espera. Dijo Clank

¿Qué? Preguntó Ratchet

El Lagartogelis aprovecho ese momento y agarró al lombax por su torso.

¡Ratchet! Gritó Clank

¡Suéltame! Gritó Ratchet

El Lagartogelis comenzó a absorberle la energía al lombax, en sus manos salía un humo verde que hizo que el lombax se desmayara.

¡Ratchet! Gritó Clank

Después lo tiro en un montón de chatarra.

Ratchet… dijo Clank al ver a Ratchet en la chatarra

Buahahaaha. Se rió el monstruo y agarró a Clank.

Suéltame. Gimió

No. Respondió

El Lagartogelis se llevo a Clank.

Ugh. Gimió Ratchet viendo a todos lados

¿Porque estoy aquí? Se preguntó

Era el mismo lugar donde el monstruo lo atacó, entonces se acordó de Clank.

¡Clank! Grito Ratchet

Nada, nadie le respondió

Ratchet intentó pararse pero sus piernas le fallaron cayó al suelo.

Ugh que dolor. Gimió tocándose la cara

Veía borroso quería desmayarse, le dolía la cabeza. Se iba a desmayar nuevamente cuando sintió unas fuertes manos en su cabeza. Y lo peor estaba lloviendo.

¿Uh? Dijo Ratchet

Shhh. Contestó el hombre

El se desmayo nuevamente.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de algo no se encontraba en su casa. Sino en una habitación no muy grande, una cama para uno.

Esta no es mi casa. Contestó Ratchet

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse

¿Ratchet? Contestó la voz

Ratchet no dijo nada, pero por alguna extraña razón la voz del sujeto le hacia familiar

¿Estas despierto? Preguntó

Si. contestó

El sujeto prendió la luz, Ratchet se sorprendió era un Lombax casi parecido a el solo que era blanco con rojo. ¡Era el general Alister Azimuth!

¡General! Dijo Ratchet

Si, Ratchet soy yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Contestó el general

Si, mucho. ¿Cómo es que? Pensé que había muerto el gran reloj. Dijo Ratchet

Larga historia, pero creo que me debes unas explicaciones. Dijo el general.

Eh. Contestó Ratchet

¿Qué hacías desmayado en ese lugar a esas horas? preguntó Alister

Ratchet recordó lo que pasó. Las orejas se le bajaron.

¿Ratchet, pasa algo malo? Preguntó Alister

Si, mi amigo Clank desapareció. Otra vez. Dijo Ratchet

Alister frunció el ceño

¿Qué tienen con ese robot? Preguntó el general

No lo se, pero… el monstruo que nos ataco parecía un lagarto. Pero me quito la energía. Dijo Ratchet

Ratchet, necesitas descansar. Dijo Alister

¡No! Tengo que salvar a Clank antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dijo Ratchet

Lo salvaremos después, tienes que descansar. Dijo Alister

Pero… murmuró Ratchet

Sin peros, descansa. Dijo Alister

Ratchet se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana siguiente Ratchet despertó por los rayos del sol, bostezó y entonces sintió un olor fuerte en su espalda olio a un aroma muy delicioso que hacía que su estómago rugiera, Olía a pan tostado con huevos revueltos, se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que llevaba su armadura azul con el símbolo de una llave de mecánica. Cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con el general haciendo el desayuno.

_-¿Desde __cuando __el __general __sabe __cocinar?-_Pensó Ratchet

El general al escuchar la puerta abrir se sobresaltó pero después se fijo que era más que Ratchet. Con un poco de vergüenza, Ratchet se sentó en una silla que estaba en la mesa. Era de madera fuerte y era cómoda.

-Buenos días Ratchet. -El general dijo -¿Cómo dormiste?

-No muy bien.- Contestó Ratchet con mala gana

El general frunció el ceño.

-¿Pensando en tu amigo? -Preguntó Alister

Al escucharlo, Ratchet sintió nostalgia, él había dejado al monstruo secuestrar a Clank.

-Sí.- Suspiró Ratchet

-Ya veo. -Dijo Alister

Ratchet no dijo nada, no estaba de humor para hablar, a pesar de que no había visto al general entre meses.

-Ratchet, calma salvaremos a tu amigo. -Dijo Alister

-¿Cómo? ¡¿CÓMO SALVAREMOS A CLANK SI NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS SU UBICACIÓN!- Gritó Ratchet

-¡Ratchet te calmas!- Contestó Alistar sin entender la reacción del joven Lombax.

Pero Ratchet no se calmó, estaba muy enfadado con él mismo, fue su culpa al haber salido, todo el tiempo lo fue.

-¿¡COMÓ QUIERES QUE ME CALMÉ CUANDO SE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA EN PELIGRÓ! -Gritó Ratchet

-Buscaremos alguna forma de salvarlo.- Dijo Alister tratando que Ratchet se calmara

-¿¡Cómo!- Gritó Ratchet

Esa pregunta dejo estupefacto a Alister, primera vez que Ratchet no sabe que hacer.

-¿Cómo que cómo Ratchet? El Ratchet que conozco no era así, el que conozco era mas seguro de si mismo, valiente e inteligente siempre buscando la forma de resolver el problema. Pero el que esta aquí en mi casa no lo conozco. -Respondió Alister

Ratchet se les bajaron las orejas y agacho la cabeza, se sentía ofendido de lo que acaba de decir el general pero en realidad tenía razón.

-Perdón….- Susurró Ratchet tristemente

-¿Uh? -Dijo Alister sin escucharlo

-Perdón por haberle gritado.- Prosiguió Ratchet

Al general le conformo el perdón de Ratchet, muy pocas veces él recibía amabilidad, desde que él dejo a Tachyon entrar a la base de armas y al haberle traicionado, los Lombaxes lo apartaron, pero la única cosa que no pudo olvidar es ver a su amigo mirándolo con una mirada de decepción y tristeza diciendo a la vez "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Alister?"

-No importa, ven come. -Dijo Alister

Ratchet se fue a sentar y comenzó a comer tímidamente, mientras que el general leía el periódico. El desayuno se veía delicioso y no dudo en comer su comida que el general le había ofrecido. Mientras que Ratchet comía, Alister se había acordado de lo sucedido de ayer

-Dime Ratchet. -Dijo Alister

-¿Uh?- Contestó Ratchet confundido

-¿Como era el monstruo que los atacó? -Preguntó Alistar con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, lo que recuerdo era que parecía un lagarto con un cuerno en la cabeza y una cola de cascabel. -Contestó Ratchet

-¿Un lagarto con cuerno en la frente y cola de cascabel? -Repitió Alister

-Si. -Prosiguió Ratchet

-Se quien te atacó. -Dijo Alister

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Ratchet

Ratchet estaba esperando la respuesta del general la cual él estaba tratando de recordar.

-Fue un lagartogelis, un monstruo del planeta Codilia. Muy peligroso.- Dijo Alister

-¿Qué es un Lagartogela? -Preguntó Ratchet sin entender

-Lagartogelis no Lagartogela, son primo hermanos de los del planeta Sargasso. -Dijo Alister corrigiéndolo

-¿Planeta Sargasso? Yo estuve en ese lugar. -Contestó Ratchet

-Entonces sabes de Sargasso, no es muy normal que un Lagartogelis ande por la civilización. Son de planeta frío, y normalmente viven en cuevas húmedas. Ellos no tienen medio de transporte. -Dijo el general- La pregunta es… ¿Cómo vinieron?

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ratchet apoyo su codo en la mesa y vio que el general lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué? -Ratchet preguntó

El general suspiró, y fatigado se puso un dedo en su frente cerrando los ojos.

-Ratchet… ¿A ti no te han dicho, que no debes poner los codos en la mesa?- El general lo vio fruncido.

Avergonzado y rojo, retiro su codo de la mesa rápidamente, y al hacerlo se lo lastimó con la silla de a lado. Gimió levemente y se acarició el codo. Por suerte no había sido nada grave, se zurró un poco en la silla, agachando la cabeza comenzó ha jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Tú qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar? ¿A esas horas de la noche? -El general pregunto con curiosidad, él quería saber porque el Lagartogelis los atacó.

-Fuimos… ah yo…él. -Ratchet tartamudeó.

El general río casi inaudible, dejando a Ratchet desconcertado. Ratchet parecía a un niño inocente, como si él fuera él culpable de algo.

-Estábamos, adornando nuestra casa.- Ratchet contestó- Es que…. Clank quiso adornarla porque la navidad iba a venir…después cuando terminamos, fuimos a comprar helados….

El general asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho por la respuesta de Ratchet. Cerró el puño y se fue a una caja llena de polvo.

Ratchet no pudo evitar la curiosidad, esa era la mala costumbre de él, todo el tiempo preguntaba esto, eso o aquello. Provocando a que las demás personas se irritaran con él.

-¿Qué hace? -Ratchet preguntó.

Escucho al general suspirar, Ratchet se dio una pequeña bofetada por la curiosidad que cargaba.

-Busco… un artículo.- El general contestó

-¿Cuál? ¿Por qué? -Ratchet siguió preguntando

Bien…. Creo que ha exagerado en preguntar, cerró sus ojos esperando un gruñido o un "Preguntas y preguntas, ¿Acaso no te cansas?" Pero nunca llego, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y el general seguía buscando el artículo con mucha concentración.

-"Creo, que me ha ignorado".- Ratchet pensó

Ratchet escuchaba al general decir: "¿Dónde deje ese papel? ¿Dónde? Lo que le daba gracia a Ratchet es de que el general a pesar de ser un general inteligente y fuerte, es súper desordenado y se les olvidaban las cosas.

La casa del general era pequeña, pero confortable para una sola persona, en las paredes tenía pegado mapas, planos y dibujos del planeta Fastoon. Hay veces que a Ratchet, se acordaba de las palabras de Tachyon cuando él se había enfrentado a él. "Tú padre, fue un tonto al pensar de que me vencerían" "Ustedes, los Lombax son tan débiles" "No llores por tu padre, pronto estarás a lado de él" Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la risa malvada que tenía Tachyon le daba ira, ¿Por qué? La razón es porque fue **ÉL** quién destruyo su raza y la muerte de su padre. Todos los días Ratchet abría la foto de donde su padre _Kaden_y el general Azimuth aparecían, donde su padre sonreía inocentemente sin saber de lo que le esperaba. Había veces de que lloraba, deseando que él hubiera conocido a su padre, su único padre…. Sentía dolor en el pecho al verlo sonreír, como él quisiera estar a su lado. Diciéndole "No me abandones" También Ratchet pensaba como sería si, el gran reloj funcionaría y dejara ir al pasado a salvar a los Lombax. ¿Podría conocer a su padre? Sus orejas bajaron suavemente. Ratchet se volteo y vio el paisaje del planeta Torren IV, era seco y caliente, solo hacía frío en la noche, Ratchet se preguntaba como el general soportaba este calor en el día sin tener que poner un aire acondicionado.

-¡Aha! Aquí está. -Dijo el general – Es un artículo viejo pero nos sirve…

-¿En que nos puede servir?- Ratchet preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

El general sonrió. Entrego el artículo al joven Lombax, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se apoyo en la mesa y lo ojeaba con sumo cuidado para no perderse.

"_Phylax__X123-3__"_

_Mucha gente se ha preguntado porque el mundo hay muchas especies de personas, algunas peligrosas, inteligentes, fuertes con muchas características. Puede que todas sean fuertes por voluntad, pero una nueva especie ha nacido en la galaxia parecida a los del planeta Sargasso, llamados los "Lagartogelis" teorías dicen que fueron nacidos por la causa de la destrucción del planeta Fastoon por causa de los cragmitas. Que la radiación que echaba se salio del planeta y se esparció por la galaxia al crear el planeta "Lagartous" cual nombre fue cambiado a Codilia, porque las personas decían que era un gesto de ofendimiento en Axiom City. Científicos dicen que este monstruo se alimenta de la energía de los Lombax, ¿Extraño no? No hay ningún Lombax que quedan, al menos que habían existido en Fastoon, ¡Lo de antes fue una teoría, la cual significa que no se sabe! Su planeta es frío con muchas grietas, los Lagartogelis pueden de alguna extraña forma hablar._

_Peligro: Si quiere vivir, no vaya a Codilia. También comen otras cosas que no sean Lombax. ¡Se que dije que se alimentan de la energía de los Lombax! ¡¿Y qué? _

_Artículo creado en el sector Fuxion. Hecho en Blue zone por el científico Clarence. _

Ratchet frunció el ceño, ¿Así que esta tal especie es nueva?

-Los Lagartogelis…¿Son una nueva especie? -Ratchet preguntó

El general se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de Ratchet.

-Casi.- El general contestó- Como dije antes…Este artículo es viejo.

-Ah. -Ratchet dijo -¿De que nos sirve este artículo?

El general se cruzo de brazos, recostando sus piernas en la mesa. Ratchet rodó sus verdes ojos.

-"Mira quien habla de modales en la mesa"- Ratchet pensó

El general no dijo nada, y Ratchet supuso que él estaba pensando en algo, el general es así cuando esta pensando.

-¿Leíste lo que decía debajo de "peligro"?- El general dijo sonriendo.

Ratchet puso su mano en su quijada, tratando de acordarse de lo que él había leído. Pero no se acordaba de nada.

-No me acuerdo…. -Ratchet contestó en un murmuró

El general suspiró y lo miro con una cara de "¿Cómo se te olvido tan rápido?" Pero Ratchet no le dijo nada, estaba avergonzado.

-Ay Ratchet. -Dijo el general entre un suspiró – Te lo voy a leer…

Ratchet asintió mirando al suelo, al parecer de lo que él había pensado sobre el general en que siempre se le olvidaba las cosas se lo devolvió.

_-_Artículo creado en el sector Fuxion. Hecho en Blue zone por el científico **Clarence**. -Dijo el general leyéndole a Ratchet

Ratchet se puso mas confuso que antes, miro al general que lo miraba con la esperanza que entendiera de lo que el general le había dicho. Pero Ratchet dijo no con la cabeza. El general suspiro decepcionado. ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

-Ratchet.- El general dijo – El científico que creo el artículo se llama Clarence, esta en el sector Fuxion.

Las amarillas orejas del joven Lombax se alzaron curiosas, el general pensó que Ratchet se parecía a Kaden en todo, en físico tanto en actitud.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? -Ratchet preguntó.

En ese momento, cuando Ratchet había hecho esa pregunta se sentía tonto, todo el tiempo hacía tontas e inmaduras preguntas.

-Pues, que tal vez ese tal científico nos ayude.- El general dijo- Él fue quien conoce mejor a esa especie….

Ratchet frunció el ceño, si el artículo es viejo entonces el científico estaría muerto.

-Pero usted dijo que el artículo es viejo…- Ratchet dijo- el científico probablemente estaría muerto.

-Lo sé.- El general dijo – Pero no fue tan viejo, el artículo se creó seis meses después de la caída de los Lombax, puede que el artículo es viejo pero el científico pueda que tenga menos edad…

Ratchet asintió.

-Ósea que ¿Iremos al sector Fuxion?- Ratchet preguntó

-Sí. -El general contestó- Pero no hoy, mañana.

Ratchet lo miró, ¿Por qué no hoy? Hay tiempo para ir a Blue Zone en el sector RJ 123. Iba a protestar pero el general lo calló.

-Aún no te has recuperado. -El general dijo alzando la mano- No nos iremos de aquí, hasta que descanses mas.

Ratchet no dijo nada, se levanto de la silla y salio por la ventana. Ya afuera, Ratchet se sentó en el tejado viendo otra vez el seco paisaje que le llamaba la atención. Suspiró profundamente, apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus brazos, miraba triste el lugar, sus orejas bajaron un poco y su cola se movía de un lado al otro. Ratchet nunca se daba cuenta de eso, pero no le importaba ahora mismo. Permaneció inmóvil, pensando en como salvarían a Clank. No era la primera vez que Clank se separa de él, antes cuando ya Ratchet había derrotado a Tachyon, Los Zonis se llevaron a Clank dejando solo a Ratchet. Cuando se encontraron, Clank le contó que era hijo de Orvus y le introdujo su amigo Sigmund, un extraño robot que flota. Sigmund le dijo a Clank que debería quedarse en el gran reloj para protegerlo como su padre.

-¿Por qué? -Ratchet se pregunto - ¿Por qué el que termina perjudicado, es yo?

Aunque sea Clank pudo ver como su padre era, a pesar de que no se parecían en nada, Clank lo admiro. Pero Ratchet… Él no conocía a su padre, lo único que sabe de él es que tiene sus mismos hojas, orejas, color de pelo y cola. Y su nombre _Kaden._También Ratchet sabía que Kaden lo amaba demasiado, le general se lo dijo. Sintió una pequeña lágrima caer por su cachete, se limpio sus ojos con su brazo y volvió a ver el paisaje del planeta.

-Ratchet. -El general dijo sentándose a lado de él - ¿Qué pasa? Estas actuando extraño…

-No pasa nada, gracias por preguntar… -Ratchet contestó

El general suspiró no convencido de la respuesta del joven Lombax, él sabia que algo le pasaba a Ratchet.

-Dime, se que hay algo que te incomoda.

Ratchet suspiró desoladamente.

-Yo, quisiera saber más sobre mi padre, Kaden.- Ratchet dijo – La verdad, yo no quería ser huérfano…

El general lo miro tristemente, él comprendía la situación de Ratchet, él creció sin su padre, y sin saber de su propia raza, es muy deprimente.

-Tu padre era un buen Lombax. -El general dijo – Me acuerdo un día cuando él y yo fuimos a explorar el bosque que Fastoon tenía, nosotros los Lombax nos gustaba mantener la naturaleza, una parte era ciudad y la otra parte no. A tu padre le encantaba las aventuras, no le importaba si era peligrosa o no. Siempre cargaba su valentía con él, no se rendía fácilmente… Y cuanto te tuvo…

"_Flash__Back__"_

_Fastoon antes de la caída de los Lombax._

_-¡Alister! -Un joven Lombax gritó felizmente_

_-¿Qué pasa Kaden? -Alister dijo_

_Kaden río fuertemente cayendo al suelo de la risa, mientras que Alister lo veía confundido, ¿Qué le causa gracia? Vio que le señalo su cola, fruncido vio su cola la cual estaba pintada de azul. Al verla Alister se puso rojo._

_-¿Lo hiciste tú? -Preguntó Alister._

_-No.- Kaden dijo calmándose- ¿Acaso no vistes la señal de la pared?_

_Alister vio la pared y para su sorpresa había una señal que decía "Cuidado pintura fresca" Le dirigió a Kaden una mirada fulminante, pero Kaden lo que hizo fue ignorarlo, se levanto del suelo y se sacudió su armadura. _

_-No te preocupes amigo…- Kaden dijo –A todos les pasa eso._

_Alister rodó sus ojos._

_-Lo sé. -Alister dijo- Pero me hubieras avisado que la pintura estaba fresca._

_Kaden lo miro inocentemente._

_-Lo siento.- Kaden dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza – Se me paso._

_Alister suspiró, vio que Kaden iba para la fuente de un Lombax adornado con Raritanio. Alister lo siguió situándose a lado de Kaden. _

_-Sabes… Kaden -dijo - ¿Tú que harías si yo tuviera un hijo? _

_Alister quedo estupefacto al oír esa pregunta, ¿Acaso Kaden quiere un hijo? ¿Ya quiere ser padre? Pero no dijo nada, solo permaneció ahí en silencio. _

_-Alister. -Kaden dijo – Soy padre_

_Bien, ahora si que Alister quedo más estupefacto que antes, ¿Su mejor amigo tiene un hijo? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?_

_-No se que nombre le pondré… -Kaden dijo riendo- Es varón…_

_-lo tienes en tu casa. -Alister contestó - ¿Y no le has puesto nombre? _

_Kaden se encogió de hombros._

_-Yo… él…- Kaden tartamudeó – ¡Ahorita mismo estaba pensando en uno!_

_Alister rió._

_-Pensemos en uno entonces. -Kaden dijo- Quiero que me ayudes._

_Alister miro el cielo, claro con nubes blancas que lo adornaban, los carros y naves estaban volando a una velocidad alta, algunos iban más lentos o más rápidos. Los dos Lombax se sentaron en una banca hecha de piedra gris._

_-¿Qué te parece…Clark? -Alister dijo_

_-No, muy rudo. -Kaden dijo -¿Cory? _

_-Parece de niña y de bebe. -Alister dijo – ¿Mi nombre? _

_Kaden se rió._

_-¿Alister? -Kaden dijo – No, haahaha. Otro_

_Entonces Kaden se acordó del nombre que él siempre le había gustado._

_-Ratchet. -Dijo Kaden –Se llamara Ratchet._

_-¿Ratchet?- Alister repitió -¿Tu nombre favorito? _

_Kaden asintió._

_-¿Quieres ir a verlo? -Kaden preguntó- Total eres como su tío._

_Lo único que pudo Alister es asentir, salieron de la fuente y fueron a parar en una casa no tan grande ni tan pequeña, entraron por a puerta la cual se abrió automáticamente. Dejando ver una sala, con tres pasillos que llevaban a la cocina, otro al cuarto de Kaden y el otro al cuarto del bebé. _

_-¿Vives solo? -Alister dijo -¿Dónde esta tú esposa?_

_Kaden bajo la cabeza de tristeza._

_-Ella murió, al dar a luz.- Contestó- No lo aguanto_

_-Oh, lo siento mucho. -Alister dijo_

_Entraron al cuarto que estaba adornado, con nubes y estrellas, tenía un closet pequeño donde guardaban la ropa del bebé. En una pequeña cuna, estaba ocupada por un pequeño bebé de color dorado como el de su padre. Era parecido a Kaden, solo que las rayas de sus orejas y cola eran más claras._

_Con sumo cuidado, Kaden cargo a su hijo. El niño al reconocer a Kaden se apego al pecho del Lombax adulto._

_-Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta?- Kaden dijo- Mira quien esta a lado mío, es tú tío Alister Azimuth._

_Alister sonrió._

_-¿Quieres cargarlo? -Kaden preguntó_

_-Yo, pues no sé. -Alister dijo_

_-Vamos.- Kaden dijo – Solo un rato._

_Kaden le entrego a Alister, al niño. Al tenerlo le acaricio su pequeña oreja y sonriendo._

_-Hola Ratchet.- Contestó Alister_

_Ratchet alzó su pequeña mano, y la puso en el cachete del general. Sonriendo lo dejo. Escucho al niño reír._

_-Pareces que le caes bien.- Dijo Kaden sonriendo._

_-No lo dudo. -Alister dijo_

* * *

><p>-Tú… ¿Me cargastes?- Ratchet preguntó un poco ido.<p>

-Sí. -Azimuth dijo

Ratchet rió levemente, imaginándose al general cargarlo.

-Bueno. -Azimuth dijo- ¡Eras tan pequeño!

Ratchet se puso rojo, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, y la luna alumbro lo oscuro, los dos Lombaxs se levantaron y entraron a la casa.


End file.
